


Magic Optics

by Beast_Mascot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Altered Mental States, Consensual Mind Control, Dom/sub, Eye Contact, F/M, Groping, Hypnotism, Magic Tricks, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Robots, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beast_Mascot/pseuds/Beast_Mascot
Summary: While visiting a fairground, Windblade finds a tent that promises a magic hypnosis show. Little does she know, she'll be the focus of the act.
Relationships: Windblade/Mindwipe
Kudos: 11
Collections: Lewditron





	Magic Optics

For throughout the Micronus fairgrounds, Transformers from across the cosmos hustled and bustled from stand to stand. The celebration of the Nebulon collaboration with Cybertron was one to mark many a calendar. The merging of the two societies brought with it, peace amongst the neighbouring worlds. For the first anniversary of the fortunate union, the ruling parties enacted a great festival, welcoming all to the prospering planet.

Amongst the many holidaymakers, a certain Caminian City-speaker found it too inviting to pass up. The red and black beauty strolled throughout the many energetic lanes, taking in the atmosphere of joy and amusement. The elegant seeker jostled her wings as she lost herself in the atmosphere like her very spark absorbed the positivity around her. Amongst the crowd, her optics caught glimpse of a rather ornate looking tent.

The compact, magenta tent advertised a magic hypnosis show hosted by the mysterious Mindwipe, who curiously was not shown. She stopped herself at the sight, wondering if someone could influence one's mind. She snickered, the thought of someone commanding her was ludicrous. She was born a City-speaker, a mediator for the titans. At most, she'd witness someone make a fool of themself. Confidently, Windblade strolled into the intriguing tent. Unaware of the forcefield that activated behind her as the curtains closed.

Inside the now closed off tent, Windblade held back a scoff at the minimal space of the attraction. Aside from the small stage ahead, there were only four chairs on each side to choose from. The singular spotlight aimed at the stage that was missing the host himself. Windblade assumed that she was early. Which was easy, considering there wasn't a sign that specified when a show would begin. As she wondered how this function would go, she took the closest seat to her left.

Once she sat down, the cushioned chairs surprised her with the quality. Windblade let herself sink into the chair as she studied the interior. Upon seeing the hints of royalty and regal spruced about, she concluded that this Mindwipe preferred the old fashioned principle of 'less is more'. In this case, the smaller venue allowed them to decorate the inside much more than the usual tent. Which she found odd when there wasn't a sign with the price of admission outside, only the winged title.

As she waited for the show to start, she slumped a bit in her chair, her wings folding in as she relaxed. Windblade had to admit, that whatever credits Mindwipe earned aided in the welcoming atmosphere. She slowly vented out as her optics naturally fell on centre stage. She felt a little anxious that she was the only audience member, hoping for the host to have an assistant.

She waited for what felt like eons, her chassis further relaxed. The entire time, she kept her optics on the stage and waited for the performer. Windblade felt tempted to shut off her optics and nap, but she shook it off as she didn't want to come off as rude. As the sole audience member so far, she had to pay the performance her full respect. No matter how late they were.

After a while, that need to respect the arts faded as she began to dose off. Her optic flickered as she yawned, only to be caught off guard by a gravelly, yet smooth male voice beside her. "You waiting for the show too?" She jumped up when she heard him, slightly glad that there was someone else who could be picked. "Yes. I'm sorry, I've been sitting here for a while." She turned to her right to see a blocky, purple and crimson mech sitting across from her.

"Don't worry. I only just got in." The purple mech shifted to the closest chair to hold his hand out. To which, Windblade reciprocated swiftly. "You're right on time." Her remark earned a chuckle out of her new friend, the knowing smirk hidden from her. "Well, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." The mech followed her lead and sunk into his seat. "These chairs are top-notch." Windblade sat up as she engaged herself in the small talk.

"It's impressive to see such delicate work for such a small venue." The mech chuckled again, leaning towards her as he responded. "Thank you, I try." It took her a moment to catch what he implied. As she looked over her companion, Windblade noticed not only that his visor resembled the lettering, but how his wings were similar to the ones on the tent entrance. She brought a hand to her mouth, a blush building on her faceplate. "Wait. You're?"

A hearty laugh bellowed from the mech, his visor lighting up as he calmed himself. "I get them every time. The name's Mindwipe, dear." Windblade removed her hand as she lent towards the sneaky mech. "Windblade. Aren't you supposed to be up there?" She pointed to the empty stage as she kept her optics on him. "Well, I like to remind myself of the viewer's perspective. What they'll see as I wist them away."

As he emphasised his words with his hands, Windblade giggled at his cheesy theatrics. "Not only that." The charming hypnotist continued. "Hypnosis itself is based on trust, which is earned faster when I mingle with my subjects." That last sentence sent a nervous tremor down her spinel strut, being the hypnotist's assistant was the last thing she came here for. Despite that, Windblade continued to lean closer, his visor taking up more of her vision. "And what if there's no audience to perform for?"

The magenta figure stood from his chair, strolling over and rotating the chair in front to face her. He took his seat across from her, his hidden optics absorbing her body. "My dear Windblade. There is still fun in being hypnotised yourself." Windblade pushed herself as far into her seat as possible, making a minimal difference in the space between them. "I don't think I'd appreciate someone making me do things while I'm unaware."

Mindwipe brought a finger to his visor, tapping it as he elaborated. "My shows are different, my dear." He smirked when her optic naturally fell to his brightest feature. "When I hypnotise people, I make sure that they are completely aware of what I'm doing. But, even when someone is aware that they are in a trance, that doesn't mean that they don't follow my suggestions."

Windblade relaxed in her chair, leaning forward a bit as he explained. "Would you like a demonstration?" Her answer came with some hesitance. "Yes." His smirk grew as she leaned closer. "Do you want to experience my art?" Her answer came much quicker. "Yes." "Do you want to see how it feels to be aware yet pliable?" With every question, her hesitance faded and her responses came faster.

"Yes." Mindwipe shifted in his chair to sit upright, smiling as Windblade's optics followed. "Shall we get this show started?" Her response sounded a tad frustrated but came quick none the less. "Yes." Mindwipe leaned forward a little, making his visor harder to look away from. "Can you keep looking into my visor?" "Yes." His smile grew as he continued.

"Can you only look at my visor?" For a moment, it looked as if Windblade tried and failed to look away. Her optics widened curiously as she felt the words take hold. "Yes." Mindwipe grinned deviously, it was time for more direct suggestions. "You can only look into my visor." Windblade almost scoffed, until she found her efforts to prove him wrong was ineffective. Her perplexed feelings were made clear by her expression. "Yes."

Windblade felt like a fool. She knew she could say no. Could she? As if on cue, her hypnotist kept her mind locked on him. "Do you like saying yes?" Windblade responded fast, almost shocked at how easy it was to say the same thing. "Yes." Mindwipe shifted his chair closer to her, knowing that she was his. "You like saying yes." As if she was looping, Windblade found herself agreeing with him. "Yes."

"Does it feel good to say yes?" "Yes." "You feel good when you say yes." Before Windblade could counter, she responded a little too eagerly. "Yes~" She vented slightly harder than normal, her body generating a small yet noticeable heat. "You feel good when you agree with me." The smooth, dark tone of his voice put her off. Before she remembered how good it felt to agree. "Yes~"

After that, Windblade felt as if she sat in the softest cloud. Her head felt woozy in a good way as she sighed contentedly. "That's right. Relax for me, Windblade." Her chassis slumped as she felt the tension fade away. Her optics, however, remained locked with his visor. "Yes~" Mindwipe stroked his pseudo-goatee, keeping his composure as his spark pulsed faster.

"You want to feel good." She wasn't about to object to that. "Yes~" "You need to feel good." His words rang true, something that would have bothered her before. "Yes~" Windblade was far enough in trance for Mindwipe to reach out and touch her hand, her chassis remaining relaxed and still. "It feels good when I touch you." Windblade couldn't deny the sensation of being touched in trance by her captor sent shivers through her spark. "Yes."

Through her response, Mindwipe concluded that he could get physical now. He held back, however, opting to make her more agreeable. "I can make you feel even better. But in doing so, you will become more pliable, suggestible. Obedient. You'll feel so good when you feel more obedient." Windblade felt a twinge of concern before it faded, Mindwipe's words taking over her thoughts. She needed to feel good, and she came here to be hypnotised.

"Yes." Already, her spark fluttered as a wave of pleasantness and submissive feelings washed through her body. "Stand up." Windblade was already on her pedes before he finished speaking. Her posture slumped per the tranced state, unflinching as he cupped her waist. "It's so hard to stand for you." Windblade felt exhausted as he spoke. "Yes."

"You feel so incredibly sleepy when you're standing up." She felt her knees buckle inward, her legs feeling more like liquid shapes as her optics became hazier. "Yes." Mindwipe took both of her hands, leading her to sit in his lap. "It feels so much better to sit with me." Thankful for the break from standing, Windblade relaxed as her spark slowed. "Yes."

"You feel so good, darling." "Yes." Mindwipe wrapped his arms around her frame, bringing her closer to him. "You feel how warm you are when you're with me." "Yes." "You want to kiss me." Windblade's hazy optics remained on his. "Yes." She pursed her lips and closed the distance, planting a soft, quaint kiss on his lips before pulling away. "That felt good for you Windblade."

It was true, Windblade felt euphoric when she shared a moment of intimacy with him. "Yes." "It felt good for me. You feel good when I feel good." Knowing that he felt good sent a wave of pleasantry through her, sighing as she responded again. "Yes." Mindwipe admired his partner's sleek, curved frame that naturally caught his attention.

"Even though you feel so aware of yourself, you can't help but agree with every declaration." Windblade felt slightly embarrassed. She was playing along, going with the flow to keep the show going. Then again, she did feel pleasantly tranquil as she sat in Mindwipe's comfy lap. Everything he said so far was correct, providing no reason to disagree. "Yes."

Mindwipe grinned in delight. His favourite part was coming up, making sure his audience would return. "The very thought of being with me makes you feel good." On cue, she responded. "Yes." "When you're thinking of anything but me, you feel disorientated, distracted. You don't want to feel distracted." "Yes." "That's right. So when you feel disorientated, you will naturally want to think of me."

It was embarrassing whenever she daydreamed, being lost in useless thoughts wasn't a good feeling. Thinking about Mindwipe and the feeling of his touch was a good feeling. "Yes." Mindwipe began to massage her back struts, digging his fingers gently into the connecting joints on her back. "You want to feel good all the time." Her breaths became erratic and audible as her weak spots were pressed. "Yes."

His digits continued to massage her as he repeated his suggestions for hours, moulding his partner to his liking. Windblade, on the other hand, grew concerned as his words became more and more true over time. Her body melted in his grasp, his words were music to her audio receptors. She swore she felt a bulge in his armour, which meant he really felt good.

"I'm going to bring you back up now. I've given you the sample, now you need to be awake to make a choice." Windblade sighed, a disappointed expression formed on her tranced face. "I'm going to count up from 5 to 0. When I reach 0, you will awaken from your trance and feel so dizzy but oh so refreshed. You want to feel refreshed." Her expression became blank again as she agreed. "Yes."

"Very good, Windblade. Five, you feel a slight tingle across your frame. Four, that tingle flows in your body." Mindwipe stood as he carried her to the stage. "Three, you feel your chassis rise from your deep state." Mindwipe carefully placed his patron on the opposing chair, taking his seat as he continued. "Two, you feel a cool, pleasant breeze flow over you."

Windblade shivered as his words shaped her mind. "One, you're at the surface now. About to come up." Her optics flickered, still trapped in his visor. "Zero, awake." With a snap of his fingers, Windblade felt a wonderful shiver course through her body as she woke from her trance. Her helm fell forward swiftly, her optics shut off so she could process. "How was the show?"

Windblade blinked and looked up. The charming hypnotist sat opposite her on the stage. She tried to calm herself down, she fell into a dizzy spell. "Wow. You did a number on me." She rubbed her helm, circling her sides with her digits. Mindwipe chuckled before he spoke again. "That's only the first half." Her helm shot up, perplexed at his response.

"What do you mean?" His legs crossed as he elaborated, stroking his beard. "What you experienced is only the successful induction, my dear. I can perform the second part, but only if you wish to." Her optics squinted in confusion, her hands pushing her to stand. "I... I need to think about this." She looked to her hypnotist, wanting his approval to leave. He gestured to the exit, a knowing smirk crossed his face.

"By all means. But, I'll only be here for a day or two." His spark pulsed gleefully as he noted her panicked optics. "If you want the second show, please come back soon." Windblade stumbled to the exit, frequently looking back to her hypnotist for comfort. Once she stepped outside, her helm shot left and right. She cursed herself mentally, she forgot where her ship was.

After a dazed expedition amongst the fair, Windblade finally found her shuttle. Once inside, she found her berth and dropped onto it. Through all her travels, she never felt as exhausted before. Yet, Windblade would be happy to do it all over again. She closed her optics as she dreamt of his crimson glow, falling deep into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a minute. I've made my return and it's another mind control story. I thought I'd be over this niche by now, but clearly, it's still appealing to me. Again, any and all criticism helps.


End file.
